


Playing Pretend

by astudyinfic



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everyone's gay, F/F, Family Dinner, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M, Pretend Relationships, but the Lightwood sibs won't admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Faced with having to bring their respective partners to dinner with their parents, Alec and Izzy hatch an ingenious plan to pretend to be dating the other's love.That couldn't possibly go wrong.  Though Magnus and Clary have $5 that says otherwise.Square #2: Pretend Relationship





	Playing Pretend

“This isn’t going to work.  I’ve seen enough romantic comedies to know that.”

Alec sighed, trying to figure how he could convince Magnus just to do this for one night.  “Mags,” he whined, “please. You don’t understand my parents. They’ll never accept us, together.  They barely like you as my roommate.” _Roommate_ .  A laughable term considering he and Magnus were sleeping together for at least a year before Alec moved into Magnus’ loft.  Of course, his parents didn’t know that and they never needed to know. The Lightwoods were one of those families that could be referred to as _old money_ and they didn’t do well with anything that strayed from their very narrow worldview.

Like their son dating a male dancer who wore makeup and jewelry.  

“Alexander, darling, you know I love you, but this won’t work.  Either go by yourself or tell them. This will blow up in your face and everyone will be miserable.  They may even accept you and be happy that you are happy. Stranger things have happened.” Alec gave Magnus’ the saddest eyes he could manage and only a minute later, Magnus caved.  “You’re lucky you are pretty. Fine. But when this goes south, I will remind you that I warned you against this.”

Alec beamed and kissed him.  “I love you so much. I promise this will be fine and then I can go back to being your boyfriend afterward.”  However, when the realization of what they were doing hit him, Alec’s face fell. “Shit. Clary’s going to be my girlfriend.

Laughing, Magnus shook his head.  “Yes, this is just going to go splendidly.”

* * *

Across town in their own apartment, Clary was staring in shock at her girlfriend.  “You want me to date your brother for the night so your parents don’t find out that he is gay and you are bi and you are both in fulfilling relationships with members of the same sex?  Am I getting this right?”

“Yes, exactly.”  Izzy didn’t look back at her, digging through their shared closet for something to wear.  “What do you think Magnus’ girlfriend would wear? Keep in mind, it still has to be appropriate for a dinner with my parents.”

“Magnus doesn’t have a girlfriend, Iz.  He has Alec. I think you and I know he’s never going to have a girlfriend again.  This is ridiculous. You have to know this. Magnus actually agreed to go through with this?”  Clary couldn’t believe that her girlfriend - her brilliant, beautiful, logical girlfriend - thought a fake relationship was the answer to an uncomfortable dinner with the Lightwood parents.  “Can’t you and Alec just go. Magnus and I will hang out here in our pajamas and wait to console you with ice cream and cuddles when you both get back.”

Izzy finally turned around, shaking her head, “No, I need you there.  And I know Alec needs Magnus. But, our parents won’t accept this. You heard about what happened when they met Magnus and thought he was just Alec’s friend.  And they’re still convinced you are living with me only because you know I have the money to pay for the apartment on my own. This way, we only disappoint them in one way instead of two.  Much better.”

Clary tried to picture it, dinner with Izzy’s parents, holding Alec’s hand like he was her boyfriend.  This was going to be a disaster. “I hope you know what you are doing, Izzy.”

“It will be fine, I promise.”

* * *

_[text; Clary] So, you agreed to this?_

**_[text; Magnus] So did you.  Ready to be Alexander’s girlfriend?_ **

**_[text; Magnus] I hope I never have to hear the words ‘Alexander’s girlfriend’ again after tonight._ **

_[text; Clary] At least you get to be with Isabelle.  Alec hates me._

**_[text; Magnus]He doesn’t hate you.  He just barely tolerates your existence.  Big difference._ **

_[text; Clary] Wow, feeling better already.  $5 says he breaks first._

**_[text; Magnus] You’re on.  You forget just how far in the closet he was when we met.  If anyone can keep up the charade of being straight, it’s Alec._ **

_[text; Clary] He didn’t fool any of us though.  $5, Bane. I’m already looking forward to the coffee I will buy with that money. x_

**_[text; Magnus]In your dreams, Fray.  x_ **

 

“You look so handsome,” Magnus sighed, smoothing the lapels of Alec’s jacket, and kissing the side of his neck before stepping back.  One last touch before they stepped through the doors of Lightwood manor and had to pretend to just be roommates.  “I look forward to taking this off of you when we get home. All of this.”

“Magnus,” Alec sighed and he sounded so broken, Magnus took his hand and squeezed it lightly.  “I’m sorry for this. I’m sorry I can’t tell my parents the truth, that I have to hide you behind Clary and my sister as if you weren’t the most important and wonderful thing in my life.”

“I know, darling.  And someday, you’ll tell them and I will be right beside you when you do.  I have no problem being Isabelle’s date tonight if it helps you. I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Magnus.”  

Leaning in for a quick kiss, Izzy darted in between them.  “No kissing my boyfriend. Save it until you get home.”

They both nodded and stepped apart, Clary appearing by Alec’s side.  They gave each other tentative smiles before following Izzy and Magnus into the house, Izzy holding onto his arm as comfortable as anything.  “My parents don't’ think I’m a very touchy-feely person, so we shouldn’t have to demonstrate anything,” Alec whispered as they walked in. “No holding hands or kissing or anything like that.”  

“I appreciate that.  There’s only one Lightwood I want to be kissing,” Clary laughed and patted Alec’s arm.

Entering the dining room, Alec’s eyes met those of his mother.  She didn’t look angry, which was a good start. More confused than anything. “How did we not know that you all were dating?” Maryse asked the moment they were all settled.  “I have to say, this comes as a surprise. We thought... Well, never mind what we thought. Are you all happy together?”

Alec’s eyes met Magnus’ across the table and he smiled, “I can honestly say I’ve never been happier.  I never thought I would get this happiness and yet, now I have it and I don’t think I could live without it ever again.”

Roberts smirked over his glass of wine and nodded before taking a sip.  “Well, that is all we want for our children. And you, Izzy? You’re happy too?”

“Immensely.”  Alec knew how perfect Clary was for his sister.  Just because he and Clary didn’t always get along didn’t mean that he couldn’t see the way his sister glowed whenever her girlfriend was near.  Beside him, Clary shifted in her seat, trying to contain her own smile.

After that, dinner progressed normally, talk of business and school, of what Max was up to and where Jace was.  Alec started to relax. By some miracle, they were going to pull this off. His mother got up to get the dessert and Magnus jumped up to help her.  “Maryse, please, let me give you a hand.”

“Thank you, Magnus,” she smiled, possibly the first time she’d ever smiled at him.  Alec watched them disappear into the kitchen and turned to look at his sister. Izzy obviously thought they were getting away with this as well and Alec relaxed.  Thirty more minutes and they would be free.

Just as he slumped back in his chair, he heard Magnus laughing in the kitchen.  Not just a polite giggle but a full laugh. Eyes wide, he spun his head to see his mother and Magnus leaving the kitchen, both laughing with tears in their eyes.  “Did we miss something?” Alec asked, baffled. Izzy and Clary looked just as confused while Robert hid his smile behind his napkin.

“Nothing to worry about, Alexander,” Magnus replied.  “Biscuit, I’m afraid neither of us will be getting the five dollars tonight.”  

Clary looked around the room and then burst out laughing as well, leaving both Izzy and Alec very confused as to what they were missing.  “Can someone tell us what everyone is laughing about?” Alec asked, feeling his frustration grow. “Mom, what did you say to Magnus? And Magnus, what kind of bet did you and Clary have going?”  Even as he asked, he felt the sinking feeling in his stomach and from the look on Izzy’s face, she did too.

“I simply asked Magnus when he was going to make an honest man of my son,” Maryse smiled as if she hadn’t just thrown Alec’s life upside down with so few words.  

Suddenly, breathing was hard, as was stringing together complete sentences, but Alec tried all the same.  “But... How... Clary...? I....”

“Darling, please take a deep breath.  Blue might be your color for clothes, but it wouldn’t look right on your face.”  Magnus chuckled and took a sip of his own coffee.

Robert, taking pity on his son, shrugged, “Alexander, not many people share a bed with their roommate.  It might have been more convincing if the room that is _yours_ had clothes in the closet, instead of just you.  We’ve known since the two of you moved in together and suspected before that.  As for Clary and Izzy, well, that was just dumb luck that we guessed that one right.  It’s been fun watching you all try to pretend, though. Who needs dinner entertainment.”

“So you don’t care?” Izzy asked, as Alec still gaped at them silently, trying to make his brain work once more.

Maryse shook her head and reached over to take Izzy’s hand, “Of course not.  If you two are happy, that’s all that matters. And the fact that Clary and Magnus were willing to go along with this just to make you two happy says a lot about them.  You two picked wonderful partners and we’re happy for you.”

“But...” Alec started, shaking his head and taking a deep breath before trying again.  “You seriously knew all this time? And never said anything?”

“Well, you didn’t either.  We figured you’d say something when you were ready.  But then you showed up with a girlfriend tonight and...”  Maryse laughed, as did Robert and Alec really wanted to know what was going on with his parents because this couldn’t actually be them, could it?

“And what?”

“Well, that lipstick on your neck?  It definitely isn’t Clary’s color.”

At that, the whole table broke down in laughter as Alec clamped a hand over his neck, blushing furiously.  Though, he couldn’t help smiling along with them.

His parents knew and accepted him.  His sister was happily in love with a girlfriend who was perfect for her.

And Alec?  He had the love of his life sitting across from him, looking more beautiful than he could ever have imagined as he laughed.  

The pretending did blow up in their faces, just like Magnus said.  And his parents did love and accept him, just like Magnus said.

He smiled over at Magnus and Maryse asked once more, “So, Magnus, when are you going to make an honest man of my son?”

“Actually, Maryse,” Magnus smiled at her.  “I’m waiting for your son to make an honest man out of me.”

Now that everything was out in the open, Alec realized he could do just that.  “Soon, Magnus. I promise. Very soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [brooklynxmagic](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com) or [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
